Electric Feel
by Cry4theDevil
Summary: Thor is "restless", he visits Loki.


**a/n: I got a bunch of requests to write more Loki... This isn't in response to those requests but a friend asked for some Thor/Loki, and I just saw the Avengers tonight and we feeling rather inspired. She hadn't seen it so I didn't want to spoil anything for her, so I wrote her mindless smut. Hopefully something more meaningful on it's way soon.**

...

He lounged in his room, bed draped with rich green sheets, silken and soft to the touch. Save for the bed, the room was otherwise decorated golden colours. Loki sighed, yawned and closed the old, dust scented, book he had been reading. The animal skin binding soft against his fingers as he set it down.

He rolled onto his back, body twisting with an elegance that no other Asgardian possessed, moving and shifting like an emerald snake, eyes blue and clear, skin pale, raven hair cascading over his shoulders like midnight shadows overtaking a lush plain.

He stared up at the ceiling, of a snowy land that he had hailed from, grew a part from and been hidden from. It was beautiful, all pristine white mountains, blanketed in layers of snow and ice. Loki had been there before and long since decided the cold suited him.

His thoughts were broken as the door to his chambers clicked and groaned as they opened. Loki didn't forbid Thor from entering, but it was surely surprise as he was lounging in only his flowing night clothing, the pale, near transparent shirt hardly offering any cover from his brothers piercing eyes. He twisted onto his side, effortlessly pulling a thin sheet over his hips, concealing his naked form beneath.

"What do I owe you the honour Thor?" He asked, curious as to why his head strong brother had entered without permission or warning. If he had any embarrassment at being caught more than half naked he hid it well, offering Thor a faint smirk.

"I am restless," Thor said, his voice ringing out like it usually did, commanding and arrogant. Loki snickered.

"And you just assumed breaking into my chambers needy and wanton would warrant you my body?" He laughed and brought a hand to his face before running the digits through his thick, dark, hair. He smiled, if Thor wanted this he'd have to work for it.

"Tell me, _brother_," Loki murmured and rose to his knees, allowing the sheet to teeter dangerously down his hips, just barely covering his manhood and ivory thighs. "What is it you want?"

He brought a hand to his chest and with long, elegant, fingers ran them down the center of the light night shirt. He teasingly bit his lip, gasping softly as his fingers found a nipple, pinching it until it pebbled and was visible through the pale green.

Thor's sudden heavy breathing didn't go unnoticed by Loki as his hand went further, crawling down past his chest, to his stomach. His fingers dipped past the cover of the sheet, curling around himself beneath the material. He spread his legs farther apart and moaned as he stroked himself, smiling lazily at Thor who had stripped himself of his armour and was palming the bulge in his trousers.

"Well?" Loki asked and Thor blinked as if he was just seeing Loki for the first time. His mouth opened then closed until finally he seemed to decide on words.

"I want you," he growled huskily, "I want _all_ of you."

Loki sighed contently and grinned as he laid back, his back arching as he met the plush surface of the bed with his shoulders. His legs twisted out from under him. He turned his face to the side.

"If you want me," he breathed, "come and claim me."

Thor was on him before he finished, large hands pulling the sheet away, revealing narrow hips, delicate ankles and lean but muscular thighs. Thor's mouth found his neck almost instantly, lips hungrily sucking, tongue lapping at his skin.

Surely Thor could feel the flutter of his heart through the artery housed just below the surface of his flesh. He gasped, shutting his icy eyes, his face heating as Thor pressed his legs open. Loki gripped the sheets, fingers digging into the material like claws, desperate for purchase as Thor hovered over him.

He felt teeth on his skin, scraping and possibly drawing blood but he didn't care.

"_Yes_," he hissed through his clenched teeth, "take me, take me." He begged, no, commanded, and the air escaped his lungs as Thor breached him in one smooth thrust.

Their joining was quick, harsh thrusts and gentle kisses that lasted only minutes. Loki often laughed at Thor, the mighty God of Thunder, for lacking in bed the way he did. Still, that never mattered, nor the amount of time it took because each and every time Loki would achieve something with Thor that he could get with no other in any of the realms. Toe curling, euphoric release.

His mouth fell open, his pulse raced, Thor didn't move and for a moment Loki thought maybe once, just this time, Thor would stay. One of Thor's hands had found Loki's and it stayed like that for a few blessed seconds before Thor let go and retreated.

"Thank you," he said quietly, all traces of the usual arrogant God gone for the time being.

Loki shrugged, closing his legs and coiling himself up in the surrounding sheets.

"Perhaps one day you will stay," he said offhandedly, wondering if Thor would even take notice of his words. Thor turned, reached out and pulled Loki to him. He pressed a gentle kiss to his lips and sighed.

"One day, Loki," he said and Loki didn't allow the disappointment of his words to ruin the moment.

He nodded, smiled and watched Thor disappear out the large golden doors.

Loki laid back, discarded the pale green shirt, now soiled, and stared up at the ceiling. One day Thor would truly love him. Until that day he'd play this game, the teasing, the mocking, the sex and tenderness that came with it. He could live with that, _forever_ if need be.

...

**Reviews feed the writer!**


End file.
